


Перчатки

by JoakimShepard



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, the evil within - Freeform, джозеф, себастьян, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoakimShepard/pseuds/JoakimShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян всегда ненавидел привычку Джозефа всюду носить перчатки. Сильнее этого он ненавидел только сами эти перчатки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перчатки

Себастьян всегда ненавидел привычку Джозефа всюду носить перчатки. Сильнее этого он ненавидел только сами эти перчатки. Детектив не мог внятно определить причину такого отношения даже для самого себя, но, пожалуй, главная проблема была в том, что в глазах Кастелланоса это автоматически приписывало Джозефу чрезмерно брезгливое отношение к миру. Почему-то детектива всегда передергивало, когда он замечал как его напарник осторожно прикасается к чему либо, после чего рассеянно отряхивает руки. Но особенно его коробило, когда Ода прикасался к нему, не снимая перчаток - словно боялся испачкаться. 

И сейчас, когда Себастьян сидит у себя на кухне, наблюдая как Джозеф заваривает себе чай, все так же не снимая этих хреновых перчаток - при взгляде на это он чувствует себя так, как будто кто-то рядом скребет ногтями по пенопласту.

Джозеф что-то говорит, но Себастьян почти не слушает - раздражение в нем достигло такой степени, что сосредоточиться невозможно. От мысли, что это уже превращается в пунктик, Кастелланос только усмехнулся про себя - и в самом деле, оно на то похоже. Он все понимает, конечно. На месте преступления - ладно, логично, на улице - хорошо, только не мерзни. Но дома-то, дома у него зачем ему эти чертовы перчатки! 

-Сними их. 

Он произнес это машинально, даже не сразу осознав, что вообще что-то сказал. Джозеф умолк и обернулся через плечо, вопросительно косясь на напарника. 

Себастьян нахмурился, решив, что не хочет притворяться, будто ничего не говорил. От раздражающих факторов надо избавляться хотя бы ненадолго - все эти заумные медики только и говорят о том, что нервные клетки не восстанавливаются. 

-Перчатки. Сними их, говорю. 

Джозеф слегка поднял брови, отвернулся, с секунду изучая свои руки с некоторым недоумением, затем пожал плечами и снова перевел взгляд на Себастьяна:

-Мне спокойнее с ними. 

-Зато меня сейчас наизнанку вывернет. - Детектив встает из-за стола, подходит к напарнику почти вплотную, несильно, но ощутимо кусает в шею под ухом, - Сними. 

Джозеф замер, и Себастьян уверен, что он сейчас широко ухмыляется. Но когда Ода наконец оборачивается, выражение его лица такое же спокойное, как и всегда. Разве что взгляд выражает открытый вызов. 

Подняв руки ладонями вверх, Джозеф слегка вытягивает их навстречу Себастьяну:

-Они тебя раздражают. Вот ты их и сними. - Произносит он, и от Кастелланоса не ускользают нотки веселья в его голосе. 

Вот, значит, как. Очередная игра. Что же, пожалуй, он знает правила. 

Поймав одну руку Джозефа, он не спеша прижался губами к предплечью, к запястью. Себастьян чувствует легкий запах кожи, исходящий от перчаток, и это злит его еще сильнее - хочется сорвать их немедленно, но так неинтересно. И он прихватывает перчатку зубами, медленно, дразняще, стягивает ее таким образом с каждого пальца, после чего сдергивает полностью и откидывает в сторону, подчеркнуто небрежно, не сводя глаз с напарника, лицо которого не выражает почти ничего, но Себастьян видит, как горят глаза Джозефа, как слегка подрагивают уголки рта. 

Стянув вторую перчатку таким же образом, Себастьян так же отбрасывает ее прочь, продолжая смотреть Джозефу в глаза. Оба детектива замирают друг напротив друга в ожидании. Это нечто вроде негласного соревнования - проиграет самый нетерпеливый, тот, кто сорвется первым. 

Но Себастьян все еще держит Джозефа за руку, и Ода достаточно лишь вытянуть пальцы, чтобы легко провести кончиками по небритой щеке. И старший детектив понимает, что и на этот раз проиграл. 

Потому что уже в следующую секунду он схватил напарника за галстук, притягивая к себе, целуя - агрессивно, грубо, кусая мягкие губы. И чувствуя, как Джозеф тихо стонет ему в рот.

Себастьян отрывается на секунду от Ода - только для того, чтобы стянуть с него эти дурацкие мешающиеся очки, - и снова накрывает его губы своими, одновременно настойчиво толкая Джозефа на кухонный стол, прижимая к столешнице своим телом... 

***

Себастьян чуть вздрогнул и открыл глаза - какие воспоминания нахлынули, однако. А он только уснул. Впрочем, хорошие воспоминания того стоят.  
В ноздри снова ударил уже было притупившийся запах затхлости и пыли. Спать на жестком грязном полу полуразвалившегося дома - не самое приятное удовольствие, но из двух зол выбирают меньшее: спать на голой земле под открытым небом было бы еще неприятнее. Особенно если учесть, что сейчас бродит вокруг. 

Себастьян привстал на локтях - пол аккомпанирует каждое его движение мерзким, скрипом, - оглядываясь в поисках Джозефа. Который спал так же на полу, рядом, почти касаясь лбом руки Себастьяна. 

Ненавистные перчатки заботливо сложены неподалеку вместе с очками. Себастьян не может сдержаться и не поморщиться - спасибо хоть, что во сне их снимает. 

Повинуясь странному импульсу, Себастьян осторожно, почти ласково проводит рукой по волосам Джозефа, затем быстрым движением подтаскивает перчатки к себе, прячет их во внутренний карман жилета и отворачивается, намереваясь спать дальше. 

Утром он найдет, что придумать. В конце концов, в дом могла пробраться ворона. Или крыса. А это зверье любое дерьмо с собой готово утащить.


End file.
